Conventionally, as a display to display an image, there is known the one configured to transmit and illuminate a liquid crystal display element with backlight. In Patent Literature 1, a display apparatus referred to as a so called head-up display device, which is provided with the display of such a configuration, is disclosed. The head-up display device projects display light from the display to a predetermined transparent member (for example, a front glass of a vehicle) to thereby cause a user to visually recognize a display image of the display as a virtual image.
The display apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 is provided with: a light source to illuminate a liquid crystal display element; a scattering member as an optical element which is positioned between a light source and the liquid crystal display element; a first lens member; and a second lens member (refer to FIG. 6 of the same Literature). This display apparatus is configured to fix optical elements so as to be stacked in sequential order to a first case body and then cover an opening which is provided at the liquid crystal display element's side of a first case body, at a second case body.